The Curse
by horsegirl332211
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Freya before she meets Merlin. Not sure if it should be K  or T for some action scenes. So I just went with the T. Some Merlin/Freya. Completed! :
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! This is my second fanfiction on Freya/Merlin. They are so sweet together! :) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Freya!" Devin called out to his little sister. Freya stood up. She had been lying down in the meadow under the wild flowers, so she had been completely hidden. Smiling she rushed to her brother.

"I'm right here!" She replied picking out peaces of flowers which were sticking to her hair.

Devin laughed at her. "If Matthew sees you like this I think he might want to think twice before he comes and calls on you."

Freya smacked her brother playfully. He was the eldest next to her.

Racing towards the house she let the wind fly through her hair. Although she was 18 Freya still loved the meadow. If she wasn't there she would be walking along the lake. It was like she belonged to nature.

Matthew was a long time friend. At the age of 20 he was becoming more than a friend to Freya.

She still didn't know if she returned those feelings.

Walking in the door, she gave Matthew a big hug.

"How are you today?" She asked with a smile.

Instead of replying, he handed her a huge bouquet of flowers. Freya gasped.

"They are beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I can't stay but I was hoping you could join me on a walk in the lake tonight. I have something I would like to ask you."

Freya looked at Matthew. "I would love to." she replied.

Once Matthew left, Freya's younger sister walked up to her. Tasha was very bright. Even if she was only five.

"What's Matthew gonna ask you Freya?" The big blue eyes didn't get any harder to resist.

Freya shrugged trying to ignore the constant fluttering in her stomach. Smiling she picked up her little sister.

"I will just have to wait and see."

That night Freya met Matthew on the lake. They talked for a while, then Matthew turned to Freya, a meaningful look into her eyes. She swallowed, but the butterflies would not leave her throat.

"I have known you all my life Freya." He began. "I have grown to love and respect you. I can only hope you feel the same way." Taking her hands, he said, "Freya, will you marry me?"

Freya looked at him. Her heart was full, and her hands sweaty. Unable to say anything she just nodded. The happiness evident in her face.

Matthew laughed and swung her around.

Freya stood by herself at the water's edge. Matthew had just left, and she needed some time to think over what had just happened. Matthew had just proposed! She had not been expecting anything like that. She had always thought of him as a friend. And yet there had always been something else. Something more she could not ignore.

A rustle in the bushes interrupted her thoughts.

"Matthew?" She said out loud.

All of a sudden without warning, a man jumped out of the bushes, and with a big knife in his hands jumped at her. Ducked she took his hand trying to stop him from stabbing her. The rest of that moment was a blur. Somehow the knife slipped, somehow it was lunged in the man's throat. Standing up, Freya looked down at the man. Dead. His blood staining the water. Running away, she collided into an elderly woman. "I'm sorry!" She said breathing hard.

The woman looked at her with such hatred, Freya didn't know what to think. The woman pointed a finger at her,

"You killed my son!" She screeched. "And for that you will pay, you will kill forever more."

And with that, the witch pounded her staff into the ground. Freya felt her head being thrown back, and everything went black.

When she awoke, she saw Matthew looking down at her. She smiled at him. He looked relieved.

Freya sat up, and looked around. "What happened?" She asked.

"You didn't come home. We found you on the path leading to the lake."

Matthew frowned. "You all right?"

Freya nodded, feeling anything but. Her family was circled around her grateful she was all right.

At that moment the clock struck 12. Freya felt something changing inside her body. She groaned. Her groan had never sounded so deep and growling-like. The family stared as Freya started to change.

Screaming in pain Freya saw her hands turn into paws. She bent over like a beast. Her eyes glowed and before her family and Matthew, she turned into a cat with saber teeth, and wings. Unable to control herself she lunged at her dad, as everyone screamed and ran from the hut. Bending down the Freya saw an image of her dad. Dead. Running outside everyone was running for their lives. Grabbing people and throwing them she felt like she was in a bad dream. Tasha ran up the the monster. The monster took one look at her and was about to lunge when Matthew ran up to the beast with a sword in his hand. Freya stopped. Her heart racing. What was going on? Before she could gain control she lunged forward, killing the man she loved and her little sister.

By the end of the night, not one person was alive.

Flying away, Freya found refuge in a cave.

When she woke up it was morning. Remembering what had happened, Freya sobbed uncontrollably. She was now alone. Without a friend in the world.

For the next six months life was all a blur. Every night at midnight she would change into a beast.

Her dress was now completely rags. Walking everyday, she tried to avoid every village and human being. She new she was a potential threat to everyone about her.

One day it was different. Seeing smoke ahead, Freya started to walk towards it instead of running the other direction. It had been a year since she had first attacked her own village. A year since she had seen any human being. Tonight she stumbled into the druids' camp. Unable to walk any further.

_I will update soon! Hope you enjoy so far! I will add a new chapter hopefully tonight. _PLEASE review!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she walked into the druid camp, Freya felt their eyes on her. A kind looking man came up to her.

"What is your intent here?" He asked intently. But not unkindly.

Freya knew she looked a sight. Her dress tattered, her hair all messed up and her face smeared with dust and dirt. Her legs were visible up to her knees. They had many scars on them from the bushes she had run through.

"I just need some food and rest. I promise I will leave soon." Freya must have sounded desperate because he looked compassionate.

"Of course." He gestured towards the center of the camp where some druids were sitting and eating.

As he handed Freya a bowl she saw an unusual symbol on his arm.

"Where am I?" She inquired not wanting to be rude.

He guessed the direction of her question and answered, "In a druid camp. Camelot is not twenty miles from here."

She looked up. A druid camp! She had imagined it much differently. Children ran around playing. The women were sitting doing laundry as they gossiped.

"You have anything against magic?" The man asked Freya noticing her surprised look. She shrugged.

"It has only harmed me. I see no reason to like it." she said with sorrow in her voice.

The man shook his head. "Magic is not good or bad. Some people use it for the right reasons. Some don't." Freya instantly thought of the witch who had cursed her.

"Do you have magic?" The man asked. Freya looked up at him once more.

"You could say that," she said slowly.

"Would you like to be a druid?"

Freya thought about it.

"Would I have to live here?" She asked knowing she could not stay.

The man shook his head. "Being a Druid is a symbol of peace. With the symbol on your arm, you are showing you are not ashamed of who you are."

"Then yes. I would." Freya answered wanting more than anything to belong to someone again.

Taking her arm, the man chanted a spell. The camp grew silent. Freya could tell this ceremony had happened more than once. All of a sudden a symbol appeared on her arm which looked identical to the man's. He smiled,

"Welcome to the Druids. Sister Freya."

Freya jerked at the sound of being called sister again. She had almost forgotten what it was like.

"You will sleep in our camp tonight." The man said opening his arms as a welcome.

Before Freya could refuse, a elderly woman walked up to her screeching,

"She cannot stay here! She is cursed! Send her away!"

The man held up his hand, and the woman instantly shut up.

"I will not send her away. Magic does not have to be a curse! It can be a gift."

Freya spoke up.

"She's right. I cannot stay here. I am cursed. I am different than all of you."

She took a deep breath,

"Every night I change into a beast. I kill and it does not matter whom. I cannot help it."

She turned to the man who looked serious.

"You would be dead before the morning rises."

She put down her bowl.

"I thank you for your hospitality. You are all good people. But I cannot stay, for being here I would endanger you all."

She was about to walk away when the man took her arm.

"Then go in peace. But never return."

Walking away Freya felt once again rejected. She regretted ever walking into the camp. Looking at her arm she grimaced. She had never deserved the symbol she was wearing.

A few months later just before her twentieth birthday, Freya was walking along when she literally ran into a man. He was large, and she was instantly terrified. Taking her by the arm he noticed her symbol.

By this time Freya was shaking with fear.

He smiled. Wickedly.

"So you are Druid. Why are you not in the Druid camp?"

"I was rejected. They are afraid of me. I am cursed." Freya said trying to scare the man.

It made him grasp her wrist even more than before.

"You are coming with me." He said dragging her to his horse drawn cage.

Freya had a feeling she was not the first to cross this man.

He was a bounty hunter. Delivering anyone with magic to Uther.

Throwing her in the cage he put shackles on her wrist. She winced.

As the horses started to walk Freya cried silently. She wished she would just die.

No more suffering. Little did she know what awaited her in Camelot. If she had, she would have looked forward to her arrival.

That night Freya awoke to see the bounty hunter hope off his horse. She looked around.

"We must be in Camelot." Freya thought. It had started to rain. She shivered. The cold had got to her, and she clenched her mouth to keep her teeth from chattering.

The bounty checked the pad lock to her cage, then put his face through the cage bars.

Freya jumped back.

He left and then entered the tavern.

A few minutes later, a elderly looking man and a boy who looked to be about her age, came out of one of the houses and started to walk past the cage. Freya woke with a start as the boy went past her. Her chains rattled and shocked the young man.

"Giaus!" he shouted causing the elderly man to turn around.

"Shes fallen prey to a bounty hunter." Giaus explained.

The young man looked confused as he said with pity,

"Shes only a girl."

Giaus looked serious. "She will still fetch a good price though."

The young man looked even more incredulous.

"Someones going to pay for her?"

"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic."

The boy turned to look at Freya. Determination in his eyes.

"There must be something we can do."

Freya was surprised.

"Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous men, they are not to be meddled with. You of all people should understand that."

As Giaus turned and walked away, Merlin looked at Freya.

As they looked at each other, Freya felt a warmth she had not felt for a long time.

Two days later, as she lay dying in Merlin's arms, she promised to repay him. Looking on the lake, Freya felt something she had given up on. Something she had thought she would never feel again.

Love.

_Sorry if I went kind of fast. So many ideas were coming to me I had to write it down quickly before I forgot. :) Hope you like it! I am looking forward to seeing Freya in the third season. I got some spoiler alert saying she does come back! Yay! Please review. Hope you enjoyed. If you saw any mistakes tell me. I am open to suggestions. _


End file.
